She & Him
by DearJournal
Summary: All stories have a beginning, all stories have an end. Short stories of Haymitch and Maysilee from their childhood to their time in the Hunger Games. R&R?


Title: She & Him

Pairing: Haymitch Abernathy & Maysilee Donner

Rating: T (for some violence later in the games and for language!)

A/N: This is my first Hunger Games fic! It will be written in the form of short stories from Haymitch and Maysilee's childhood up to their fight in the Hunger Games. There will be multiple perspectives featured throughout the chapters.

Although I did some research prior to starting my writing, I cannot guarantee that all of my information will be accurate. If you happen to come across any errors or incorrect information, spelling, and/ or grammar, please let me know! Also, I'm a huge "Haysilee" shipper, but I'm not a fan of cheesy/ forced romances, so I will try to keep my writing as natural and realistic as possible while adding the occasional fluff and romance. Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned The Hunger Games, then I would own The Hunger Games. But since I don't own The Hunger games, I don't own The Hunger Games… sigh…

* * *

_He_ looked through the window of the candy shop, palms pressed on the glass, eyes wide and filled with wonder as those of any child's when looking at the wide array of colors and shapes on display. His mouth watering and stomach growling, he looked up at his mother with pleading eyes which silently begged "Just this once mama." Renee Abernathy dipped a small, rugged hand into her pocket in search for change while holding her youngest son in her other arm. She sighed when she came up with a few coins, hardly enough to buy anything. Her husband had passed away in a mining accident, leaving her and her two babies abandoned in a rut, starving and unwaged. She couldn't even buy her six year old son a piece of candy.

"How about I make you some soup when we get back home?"

"Okay mama." Haymitch was always quick to understand. Sometimes, it made Renee shed tears at night. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her family had to starve. It wasn't fair that her Harold had to die on their son's sixth birthday, leaving Haymitch and newborn Rory fatherless. It wasn't fair that Haymitch will be forced to grow up so soon, he was only six! It wasn't fair that she couldn't afford to buy her son a damn piece of candy. She felt guilty. This wasn't the life she wanted for her family. She failed as a mother. She felt her eyes start to water.

"Do you want to go play with your friends? Mama will have the soup ready for you when you come home." She couldn't have her son see her cry. She had to stay strong for her family, she was all they had left.

"Okay." Haymitch ran in the opposite direction. He watched his mother walk towards the Seam. When she was far enough away to not be able to see him, he climbed up a tree and sat on one of the thick branches. It was Sunday, all of his friends would be with their families, helping out with chores and preparing for supper. Of course his mother didn't know that, he couldn't exactly tell her that either. Even with only six years of life under his belt, he was perceptive.

Haymitch continued to lay on the branch, counting the birds that flew across the sky as he waited for the sun to set. When the bright blue finally started to fade into a dusky violet, Haymitch climbed down from the branch. As he started heading home, he looked once more into the window of the candy shop, hands and nose pressed onto the window just as it was earlier. The lights in the store were off, but in it's place, he saw a dim light shining from what seemed to be the dining room. He saw a family: a mother, father, and two daughters, all blonde, all smiling. One of the daughters must have noticed him, her icy blue eyes made contact with his. He quickly started walking towards the Seam. The merchant-class didn't like having Seam kids loitering around their store fronts. As he quickened his steps, he heard bells chime from a door.

"Wait!" the shrill voice of a young girl called out to him. He paused in mid-step and turned to see the girl from the dining room treading after him. When she caught up to him, she inspected him like he was some foreign object. "I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Haymitch." he said cautiously. He immediately regretted telling her, what if she wanted to report him or get him in trouble. He groaned.

"Haymitch huh, I've never seen you before. You're a little weird." she stated with childlike blunter.

"And you're a little rude." he retorted.

"Well Haymitch, it's very nice to meet you." he gave her an odd look. What an unusual girl she was. "I have to go back now." she said.

"Is that all?" he tried to sound annoyed.

"Look over there!" she shouted as she pointed the opposite direction.

"Where?" when he turned to see what she was pointing at, the girl put something in his hands and started running back towards the store.

"See you Haymitch!" she shouted. Haymitch looked down at his hands to find the biggest lollipop he had ever seen in his life. It was bright pink like the color of her dress and the ribbons that were tied in her hair. He stared at the treat with disbelief. He had to force himself to snap out of it, his mother would be waiting for him at home! He dashed with hurried feet to the Seam. It was only when his mother asked where he got the candy from that he remembered that he forgot to ask the girl for her name.

* * *

Reviews would be nice? :)


End file.
